


Proper Care

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine are babysitting and then there was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Care

**Title:** **Proper Care**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gwaine, 2 OCS  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 762**  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Gwaine are babysitting and then there was an accident.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mara93:** Uncle Gwaine and Uncle Merlin babysit A/G's kids

 **Proper Care**  
“Why did you agree to this?” Merlin asked Gwaine.

“It’s their anniversary. How could I say no?” Gwaine grinned. “They are potty trained, right?”

“They are 3 and 5 years of age, so yes they are potty trained.” Merlin shook his head. He just knew this was going to be a very long weekend. “You know you weren’t so accommodating when it was my anniversary with Morgana last month. You threw a party, a loud messy party.”

“Merlin, you need to find a woman that will let you be on top.” Gwaine smirked. “Besides I invited you both to the party.”

Merlin glared at Gwaine. “You can’t talk like that in front of the kids.”

“Got it. Want a beer?” Gwaine headed for the kitchen.

“No beer either.” Merlin said as the doorbell rang. “There here.”

Arthur stood at the door with two children and a large duffle bag. He handed the bag to Merlin. “Thanks for doing this, both of you. Go on in.” He gave the two children a nudge.  
Tommy and his little sister Ygraine walked hesitantly into the flat.

“Hey there Tommy. Hi Ygraine.” Gwaine smiled as he came out of the kitchen with a mug in his hand.

“Gwaine.” Arthur hooked his finger at the man.

“What is it?” Gwaine asked as he came up to the door.

Arthur took the mug and took a sip. “Beer? Guinevere will kill you and I will enjoy watching her. No alcohol of any kind in front to the children. No swearing either. And I’m sure I don’t have to remind you keep your clothes on. All of your clothes.”

Gwaine looked uncomfortable.” I will behave only because I’m afraid of Gwen when she gets angry.”

Merlin chuckled. “So is Arthur.”

Arthur shot Merlin a nasty look. “We will be back on Sunday. If there is so much as a mark…..”

“Gwen will rip us limb from limb. Got it.” Gwaine said.

“Just so we are all clear.” Arthur said as he handed the mug back to Gwaine. He waved to the two children holding hands as they stood in the lounge. “Be good.”

As the door shut they looked at each other.

Merlin sighed. “Shall we order a pizza? What do you like?”

“Cheese and pepperoni but pepperoni makes Ygraine itch.” Tommy said.

“So we will have just cheese then.” Merlin went into the kitchen to make the order.

“Uncle Gwaine, why was daddy so mad at you?” Ygraine asked.

“He wasn’t really mad he just wanted to make sure I understood how things are.” Gwaine told her. “Telly?”

They nodded and sat on the sofa. Gwaine turned on the set and found some cartoons.

Merlin came out and nodded. “That seems safe.”

“When do they sleep?” Gwaine asked Merlin quietly.

“About nine ish. There should be a note in the bag. Gwen put one in when they stayed with Morgana.”

“Why are they not staying with Morgana now?” Gwaine asked.

“She’s in Italy. Doing some kind of photo shoot thing.” Merlin said. “That and you volunteered us.”

“Oh yeah. I did, didn’t I?” Gwaine looked concerned. “It will be fine.”

Merlin took the folded note out of the bag. “Bedtime is half past eight.” He stood there reading the note when Ygraine came up to him.

“Uncle Merlin, I need to potty.”

“Oh it’s in there.” Merlin pointed to the bathroom.

“Turn the light on. Daddy turns the light on.” Ygraine said.

Merlin nodded and went to turn on the light.

“Thank you.” Ygraine said as she went in. she came back out a while later and sat back down.

The pizza came and then bedtime. Everything was going well.

Merlin’s mobile rang around midnight. Merlin answered it.

“Hullo?”

“Merlin. It’s Gwen. We are coming back early. Arthur had a little… um….he had an accident. It’s nothing to worry you. He’s fine. We will be there in the morning.”

Merlin looked at the phone. “We will be expecting you.”

“Thanks Merlin.” The call disconnected.

The next morning Gwen was at the door to collect the children. “Merlin, thank you. You too, Gwaine.”

“What happened to Arthur?” Gwaine asked.

“He fell.” Gwen blushed.

“Gwen?” Merlin looked concerned. “Is he all right?”

“He broke his collar bone. When we fell… he fell off the bed and I fell on top of him.”

Gwaine started laughing. “Got a little wild?”

Gwen blushed. “Come on children. Your father is in the car.”

Merlin shut the door behind Gwen and the children. He and Gwaine looked at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
